Krasue
Were you looking for her original design? Go here -"Never gonna give you up..." -Her voice on the phone taunting the player. Krasue (originally called The Ghost) is the presumed main antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game. Description: Appearance: Like her name states, she has the appearance of a floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are blood red, and appear to be faintly leaking blood from the eyes. If one looks closely, her natural eye color actually appears to be green-ish blue. Her snapping jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs with traces of blood on them. Her cheeks have large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile. Her skin is pale giving the impression that she's dead. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but she has no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee her vision to know where she's at. When near, she makes ghost-like moans similar to a lullaby, and everything around her will violently shake, or flicker. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor, but will still attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Krasue will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the map, and looking for the player, but over time Krasue will get faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult, especially with her fast speed. Trick or Treat Mode: In the Halloween Mode, she works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives her an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, she still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In this mode, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous sis if the player is distracted by Charlie as she lingers in the halls, making them a deadly duo. Dialouge: (Note: The actual quote on the phone in-game is in reverse) -"Never gonna give you up... Never gonna let you down... Never gonna run around and desert you... Never gonna make you cry... Never gonna say goodbye... Never gonna tell a lie and hurt'' you...'" - On the phone Trivia: * Krasue's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak", Borneo's "Kuyang", Cambodia's "Ahp" and Philippines' "Manananggal". For more info of Krasue, go here. * In the older version (Original design), she kills the player in a strange dance, which is similar to traditional ballet dance (she will kneel and bow at the end of the dance, like some ballet dancers do) and sometimes the player is sent on the ground (the vision of the player will fall). ** In her early debut, the ghost has strange smoke around her, on the computer version. However, the mobile version is different, there is no smoke and seems to air surf due to her lack of animations. She is also more bright than on the computer version. * In the description for the game, it describes Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". *Due to Krasue's popularity, her official model was seen in other games by other developers. Some of the games being Occupation 2, Indigo Lake, Gynophobia, Blinding Dark, Residence Of Living Dead Evils (ROLDE). * In Gynophobia, Occupation 2, and ROLDE, the Krasue's voice is different: instead of singing a scary lullaby, she will scream when attacking the player. The Krasue can also be killed with weapons in those games. * She and Good Boy are so far the only monsters who bite the player when killing. ** In addition, she and Charlie are so far the only monsters to float. * Her name being Krasue, is exactly what she is. But she's referred to as plain "Krasue", instead of "The Krasue". Gallery: In-game: Screenshot 20171104-183819.png|Killing the player Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.09.45 PM.png|Her current vision Screenshot 20180226-175819.png|The Robber in Krasue's vision Screenshot_20180319-155115.png|Side view Screenshot 20171230-131404.png|Krasue with the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180428-184208.png|Krasue in the basement Double Trouble Mode: Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|In-game (With Charlie) Screenshot 20171226-135648.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Her and Charlie's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|Both Krasue and Charlie after the player Screenshot 20180305-194522.png|In the mode's purchase in the store 2018-03-05 19.52.20.png|In the mode's thumbnail Miscellaneous: 2018-03-05 19.46.23.png|Her enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-215102.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222048.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222600.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222713.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) Krasue banner.png|In the game's gameplay thumbnail (Notice the veins under her eye) Screenshot 20180314-180535.png|In the game's play store banner 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Krasue along with Charlie and Good Boy on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-31 12.09.36.png|In Pixel Mode's thumbnail Screenshot_20180331-120904.png|In Pixel Mode (Killing the player) Screenshot_20180331-141731.png|Her vision in Pixel Mode Screenshot 20180331-171130.png|In Pixel Mode Model/Textures: 031e09a84df90f7d98ce1b3c0d076b88.png|Official model Krasue 1 1.32.44 PM 1.32.44 PM.png|Textures krasue_N.png|Mesh Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon Category:Antagonists Category:Computer Category:Mobile